koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang He/Movesets
All the movesets for Zhang He in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset : : Dashing claw swipe. : , : Jumps in the air and kicks. : , , : A charging claw swipe. Stuns. : , , , : Zhang He brings his weight back, and lunges forward, shooting like a torpedo at high speeds. Ends with a flip and swipe. : , , , , : Flip kick. Then follows into the air with three strikes. : , , , , , : A slide to the left and series of slashes then to the right and a series of slashes. : , , , , , : : : A series of rapid moving slashes followed by a powerful cross slash. :Dashing : Sliding kick. : , : Jump, then swing. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. Horse Moveset : : Zhang He slashes downwards on each side. : , , , , , : Three attacks with both claws to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Summons an illusion of purple-colored butterflies to stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , ( ), ( ): A backflip slash, followed by up to two forward flip slash attacks. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): A series of rapid slashes followed by a forward sliding lunge. : , : :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Zhang He's primary advantage in the game is his somewhat unpredictable fighting style and his incredible mobility. His moveset consists of graceful flips and tumbles, quick slashes and rolling jumps. He is the fastest character in the game, actually capable of catching up with generals fleeing on horseback when equipped with the right items. He has high attack power, good range, high attack speed and above average defense. Some of his moves, especially his musou attack, are ideal for hit-and-run situations, since they stun or hurt the enemy and allow Zhang He to dart away. On a horse, he has high mounted attack, very quick attacks with extended range, and a sweeping musou attack. Zhang He has good crowd control capabilities as well as one on one skills. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : A butterfly-laden gust knocks enemies into the air. : , , , , , , , , : : (True): : , , ( ): Zhang He jumps, then performs a flip upside down, and while still in mid-air, spins twice in opposite directions with extended claws. ;Warriors Orochi : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Zhang He performs an aerial roll forward. :R1: Ducks low and hops into the air, slicing with both claws. Creates an X-shaped special effect. :direction + R1: Dashes forward while quickly cutting with both claws. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Does an upward kick that forces air to surround the user. :Triple Attack 2: Launches a leaping spin kick, creating a large wind pillar in the process. :Triple Attack 3: Performs an acrobatic dive that causes strong winds to come rising from the ground. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset In the original release, he shared his moveset with Ma Chao, Sun Ce and Taishi Ci. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Spear for more details. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Leans his upper body forward, holding his spear in a defensive position while he runs. ::Dashing : Performs a quicker sliding version of his normal version. ::Dashing : Quicker spin on his attack as he continues running. The following moves are for his new moveset in Special. Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Three overhead diagonal slashes and a hopping slash to his left. Turns his back to opponent to stab with one of his claws. Pivots forward to smash both of his claws forward and performs a flip kick. Claps with both of his claws forward and spins into dual cuts. Hits two more times before performing twelve left and right diagonal cuts. : string (Renbu ∞): Ducks for a lunging attack. Spins into the air twice, slashing with both of his claws. Follows with an overhead slice with both claws to the left before he performs a one-legged pose, one leg being held behind him and parallel to the ground. Emits a shockwave. : (held): A spinning kick with one leg pointed upwards to the sky, emitting a violet shockwave with black butterflies. Looks similar to his previous C5. : : String of attacks based on Renbu levels. His finale has him finish with a few spinning slashes before he strikes a dramatic pose with his claws pointed upward. Emits a violet shockwave around him. : , : Bisecting downwards strike with both claws. : , : Hovers into the air and twirls his claws ground first, creating a pink vertical explosion. Contentiously spins to eventually split his legs. Props himself onto his feet by pushing off from his claws. :Dashing : Turning horizontal slices with both claws, pivoting him to a quick stop. :Dashing : Briefly lowers his claws as he runs a few steps quicker. He hops and spins twice with his claws. :Grapple attack : A quick slash to his front. If it connects, he follows with a vertical leaping slash. :Grapple attack : An anticipated rising slash with his right claw. If it connects, the slash launches his foe into the air. Zhang He leaps into the air and hooks his claws onto his opponent. He revolves his body to throw them onto the ground, at which point he then slams down, creating a vertical pink explosion identical to several of his other attacks.. :Deadlock attack: A quick stunning slash with his right claw before he captures his opponent's chin with his left. He raises them for a moment before slashing them four times with his right claw in a slapping motion. He launches them away with a somersault kick. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Leans his upper body forward, holding his left claw defensively in front of him as he runs. ::Dashing : Quickly slices both claws before he spins into a hopping slice. Keeps sprinting. ::Dashing : Hops into the air and propels his body upside down. Spins twice with his claws pointed downwards, similar to his old jumping . While still moving in a small arc over the ground, he lands with his legs, emitting a shockwave. Horse Moveset : string: Slices with both claws in a rising and declining x-motion. Hits both sides at once. Number of attacks depends on Renbu level. : : Performs a slanted handstand on his saddle, balancing his legs into the air. Twirls with his body in a straight line and leans slightly to his right, hitting enemies with his joined legs. Uses the same momentum to the same to the left. Launches himself into the air whilst turning to land safely on his saddle in a normal sitting position. : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style His weapon change in Dynasty Warriors 6 was heavily criticized by fans, but his claw moveset returns with some flair in Special. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Zhang He mainly uses the claws moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhang He is affiliated with claws in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Charges forward doing a horizontal spin and rises upward. :Musou - Eagle Talon (鴛鴦襲): : Does a huge crossing slash with his claws. :Alternate Musou - Moonlight Butterfly (天鶏斬): R1 + : Jumps into the opponent in front of him to pin them down on the ground and spins in place as his claws drill into his opponent. Classified as a Throw Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Whirlwind: Tap both sides of screen: Zhang He produces a blue-colored tornado by twirling around repeatedly. Following the attack's movements causes the tornado to grow stronger while emitting purple butterflies. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Dives on the ground with both claws pointed downward. :R1: Dazzles the enemy with a beautiful yet deadly butterfly gesture. Summons a small pink sparkle of energy in the form of a butterfly that flies forward a set distance and stuns enemies momentarily. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Does a butterfly pose in mid-air that powers up Zhang He with afterimages. Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhang He keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : Performs a slanted spinning attack accompanied by a leaping cross slash. :Aerial Musou - Peacock Strike (孔雀砲): , : Dives into the ground while rotating, performing a quick cross slash upon landing. :Awakening Musou: Does several upward slices while waltzing. Zhange He then pauses for a moment before doing a pose that unleashes a surge of energy within the area. The extended version has him jump at a low altitude and slash horizontally afterwards, eventually swiping at enemies in a crisscross manner. Category:Movesets